


Upside down (the last day of summer).

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, but there's some hononico so expect that, idk if i have the right to put it on the relationships part bc i'm not sure if It Truly Is, it's almost hononico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Sometimes the last day of summer can come in the middle of winter.





	Upside down (the last day of summer).

Nico wanted to do something. It wasn’t like it was an special day (it was just another regular afternoon of doing nothing), but she suddenly felt the urge to do something different than sit down and read the same idol magazines over and over. She wanted to do something that would turn her world upside down and drive her crazy.

Honoka wanted to do something. She always wanted to do something, after all. She could never sit still for more than five minutes thanks to her crazy ideas. But now none of those ideas came to her mind (she had done lots of things, so every idea she had was just repeat other one). She wondered if any of her friends would be up to do something. Something crazy and unstoppable.

Nico decided to go on a walk. If she didn’t find anything interesting to do, she would buy another idol magazine and head back home to whine and sigh (something that she found terribly uninteresting thanks to her thirst for change).

Honoka decided to go on a walk. Maybe it’d help her have an idea and clear her mind. If not, she would drop by Kotori’s or Umi’s house. She knew they would help her have an idea (or maybe scold her since it had snowed and it was cold and Honoka had discovered people scolded her more during cold days).

Nico didn’t expect to run by Honoka of all people. Thirteen million people lived in Tokyo, and of all people she had to run by her. For a second she felt annoyed. She knew Honoka would ask her to do something crazy. Then she realized that was exactly what she needed.

Honoka didn’t expect to run by Nico of all people. She was pretty sure Nico had become a recluse (thanks to Nozomi) and didn’t expect to see her until they came back to school. She couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Nico could help her have an idea.

Nico wished she had put more clothes on. Honoka had asked her to take a walk with her and help her have an idea, but Nico’s brain was freezing and she could do nothing about it. She wondered why that kind of things always happened to her and why Honoka wouldn’t stop talking. Maybe those things happened to her because Honoka wouldn’t stop talking. Maybe she could ask Honoka to scream at the snow and ask it to go away or do something useful for once.

Honoka noticed Nico was trembling. Maybe it was the way her teeth hit each other so loudly and nonstop or the way that she looked at her that made her realize she had to do something about it. She stopped walking and talking and took off her coat. She gave it to Nico. Nico looked at it like it was something suspicious or dangerous. Honoka asked her to go on and put it on because she knew she was freezing. Nico said she wasn’t but put her coat on still. She looked like she was buried in it, even if it wasn’t that big.

Nico had always compared Honoka to a dog, but thanks to her coat now she looked more like a bear. Thanks to her coat, actually, she was on the verge of sweating. It wasn’t that she wasn’t thankful (she was but would never accept it), but she just wanted to stop walking for a bit and sit down and do nothing. Maybe turning her world upside down was a little too much. Maybe just shake it a little would be okay.

Honoka found a seat in a pretty nice place. It had a kind of lake in front of it so it had a nice view and was somewhat relaxing. They didn’t talk. They just looked forward in the seek of something.

Nico wondered if Honoka’s brain had dried out. She couldn’t believe they had been an hour together and she still hadn’t had a crazy idea. Or maybe this wasn’t Honoka she was with. Maybe she was an impostor, a cosplayer, her evil twin. Or maybe it’s just that cold weather makes you feel calmer. And securer.

Honoka had an idea. She caught it the way you catch a ball when playing baseball. It wasn’t really crazy. It wasn’t new, nor unexpected or unstoppable. She just had an idea and asked Nico to follow her.

Nico couldn’t help but sigh the word ‘finally’ when Honoka asked her to follow her. She was excited to see what Honoka had thought of because even if she could be a little dumb she had really good ideas.

Honoka started running.

Nico almost lost Honoka when she started running.

Honoka entered a building.

Nico wondered if Honoka knew someone that live there or if they were trespassing.

Honoka started running up the stairs. She wasn’t tired and felt terribly energetic.

Nico was tired after floor three but she decided to keep going for the sake of what she was looking for.

Honoka opened the door that lead to the roof and waited for Nico there. Nico arrived after seven minutes. Honoka smiled at her. Nico just panted and kind of frowned.

Nico sat next to Honoka and looked at her. She wasn’t saying anything. She was just smiling and looking at the sky. She asked her if she had gotten an idea. Honoka nodded. Nico asked if it was crazy. Honoka moved her head from side to side. Nico asked her why they were there of all places. Honoka said that she had to shut up and look at the sky.

And in that moment Nico Yazawa wondered why and how could a world (her world) turn upside down so easily.


End file.
